Amongst the Stars
by Eyesinthenight102
Summary: Mulan finds the perfect way to propose to Aurora...but sometimes life rarely goes according to plan. (AU Future!Sleeping Warrior in Storybrooke) Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Amongst the Stars (1/2)  
**

(_AN: An AU Sleeping Warrior fic suggested by an anon prompt I received on Tumblr. AU Future!Storybrooke Sleeping Warrior. In which Mulan and Aurora came through the portal in 2x09 'Queen of Hearts', and have lived in Storybrooke together for almost 5 years. They are currently in a long lasting relationship and are living together in an apartment. The barrier spell has been lifted for almost 4 years. Mulan has a job as deputy sheriff._)

**Rated T for Language**

**Summary:** Mulan finds the perfect way to propose to Aurora.

—x—

The tiny slips of glossy paper felt heavy in Mulan's sweaty palms. Her head swam with a giddy satisfaction.

She had done it. Today was the day.

She glanced at the pair of plane tickets, cracking one of her rare smiles before tucking them into the breast pocket of her dark leather jacket. She patted them happily, whistling a tune. It had taken nearly a year's worth of savings, and all the courage the warrior could muster, but she'd finally done it.

'FIRST CLASS' the tickets read boldly 'DUBLIN, IRELAND'

Aurora would be so surprised.

The warrior had planned this day out months in advance: scrimping, saving, and preparing everything in her mind. The trip to Dublin was just the beginning. She had considered every detail meticulously.

Once there, they would explore the beautiful landscapes together. Mulan was already imagining the look on her princess's face as she took her across the sprawling green hills, spread out as far as the eye could see. Together they could explore the proud halls carved of ancient stone, wander the high cliffs of white looming over cerulean seas, and revel in the abbeys with their historic windows of multicolored glass. Aurora would be thrilled. Mulan could hardly wait.

It would be there, in the land that was so verdant and similar to their own long-lost fairytale home, that she would profess her love for her princess.

The warrior was finally ready to take the next step.

If Mulan were not so proud, the lightness in her spirits would have nearly pushed her jaunty, eager pace to a skip. Thankfully, however, the deputy still held tightly to her self-control and maintained a sense of decorum. She strode purposefully up the front steps of Granny's Diner.

The bell above the door tinkled, and the warrior seated herself at the counter, still whistling merrily to herself. Ruby soon arrived at the counter, her apron slightly askew and her hair pulled up into a ponytail, swept high and away from her face. She polished the countertop with an old rag, and arched a dark brow at the deputy sheriff's high spirits. Though the old previous owner had long since retired, leaving her spunky brunette granddaughter in charge, the place still carried on its classic name and legacy.

"You're in an awfully good mood." Ruby purred, already reaching for a mug to fill Mulan's usual order: A piping hot cup of Oolong tea with a shot of milk, no sugar.

"That's 'cause I finally did it. I bought the tickets. I'm gonna take her to Ireland, and then I'll ask her to marry me." Mulan grinned, whispering conspiratorially. Mischief and childlike pride danced in her dark eyes.

Ruby smiled, her crimson lips pulling into a genuine grin. "That's awesome! 'Rory will be so surprised! When's the flight leave?"

"Next weekend. I'm hoping to surprise her later this week."

"Next weekend?!" Ruby's smile melted like snow in the summer sun. Her face went slack, and she blinked in surprise.

"Yeah…why? Is something wrong?" Mulan's dark eyes widened as she leaned forward, hanging on her friend's every word. Panic gripped at her heart, and her sweaty palms clenched on the edge of her barstool.

"Of course something's wrong….How're we going to find a replacement deputy on such short notice?!" Ruby teased, sliding the mug across the counter to her best pal.

The warrior chuckled, her tension relaxing in a slow breath. Mixed relief and mingled excitement were palpable in Mulan's immediate vicinity. "I'm sure Storybrooke'll manage without me somehow…just don't go frightening any pigs or blowing down any houses while I'm gone." She took a long sip of her tea, hiding the smirk that painted her visage.

Ruby playfully swatted the deputy's shoulder. "I'll make no promises." She growled, eyes flashing amber gold before she whirled away to attend other customers.

—-Several Days Later—

"Fuck." Mulan hissed, glaring at the flickering TV screen. She leaned in close, her nose almost brushing the glass. The tiny man on the weather report pointed and gesticulated madly at a large green swirling blob on the map.

The eye of the hurricane seemed to stare back, mockingly, as it angled itself on the projected path towards the green island labeled IRELAND on the weather map.

The deputy swept a hand over her face, growling colorful obscenities in multiple languages.

"It appears that the category 5 storm is scheduled to hit Dublin in the next 12 hours. All flights in and out of the area have been canceled, and all citizens of the isles have been requested to evacuate." The little weatherman chirruped, straightening his tie before flashing an impeccably white set of perfectly pearly teeth. "And keep an eye out for a nice meteor shower tonight, folks! Should be clear skies over Maine tonight."

"Figures." Mulan muttered, turning away and angrily turning the TV off with a click. She stood and began to pace the length of the small living room, thinking.

Perhaps she could go back to the travel agency? Get her cash back or reschedule the flight for another weekend? Surely the kind lady at the front desk would understand if she asked nicely, right?

She made up her mind and snatched her jacket off the back of the couch, haphazardly tossed there after the end of her shift. Shoving her arms roughly into the sleeves, the warrior reached for the door knob, threw open the door, and nearly collided with Aurora.

"Oh!" the princess jumped, slightly startled by the presence of her lover at the door. Her arm was outstretched with key in hand, as if she were just preparing to enter. Blue eyes roamed up and down the warrior's lean muscled form, taking it all in. Mulan was suddenly keenly aware that she was wearing only an undershirt beneath her dark jacket. A dark flush crept up the fair cheeks. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise."

The princess happily wound her arms around the warrior's neck, and laughed lightly.

"Uh…actually, I was just headed out." Mulan mumbled, desperately trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. Her senses rebelled against all logic, as Aurora gently traced her lips up the deputy's throat. Soft, sweet, supple skin brushed past Mulan's pulse point and she trembled under the flaring race of adrenaline and desire that sprang to life at the contact.

_Damn it. Focus_.

"I have to…uh…go to the station. Emma needed something."

A petulant pout graced the lips of the princess. "Can it wait…just a little while?" Aurora's fingers curled into the dark leather of the young officer's jacket, tugging it off her shoulders, and exposing the curvature of biceps and broad shoulders to the open air. Gooseflesh crawled its way across the warrior's tanned skin.

Mulan groaned internally. Logic and lust warred like savage wolves beneath her skin; rolling and snapping, each fighting the other for control.

"Nope. Ihavetogo. Rightnow." Mulan sputtered, her words running together, as she slid out of the jacket, wriggled out of the princess's grasp, and nearly bolted down the stairs. Aurora watched, deeply vexed as her lover tore like a bat out of hell, half falling down the staircase and clamoring out into the streets of Storybrooke in a matter of seconds.

Once Mulan had staggered out onto the sidewalk, a feral growl escaped her. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and toss herself into Aurora's arms with wild abandon…but she needed to attend to these matters first. Her blood still sang with the sweet pull and hungry heat borne of Aurora's sweet kisses.

She sighed, picking her pace up to a jog. Perhaps a little exercise would calm her lurching unquenchable thirsts of the flesh. She decided to run all the way to the travel agency offices, and soon found herself covered in a sheen of sweat. Thankfully, she realized, her carnal hungers had been efficiently calmed…for the moment.

She spent a moment leaning against the outer wall of the tiny brick building, catching her breath, before pushing open the door labeled '_Maine-land Travel Experiences'_ and marching up to the front desk. She quickly smiled in what she thought was a disarming manner, but truthfully appeared as more of a grimace. Calmly, she measured her words, and tried to explain the issue to the disinterested, pinchy-lipped, redhead at the kiosk.

"You see, I was in here a few days ago and I bought some tickets to Dublin…but there seems to be an issue with a hurricane. All flights are canceled…is there any way I could get a refund, or just switch the tickets to another date?"

The old woman peered critically over the rims of her dark glasses, clearly unmoved by the warrior's plea. She pointed a long lacquered fingernail at the bold lettered sign on her desk.

NO REFUNDS, NO TRADE-INS, NO EXCEPTIONS.

Mulan blew a long breath out through her nose and clenched her jaw, bracing for a long and difficult battle.

—Several Hours Later—

The young officer rubbed her forehead with the flat of her palm. She could feel the subtle pulse of the vein there, throbbing an angry tempo to her thoughts, as she thudded wearily up the stairs. Her undershirt was stiff with the dried sweat from her run, and her limited patience was frayed paper-thin. She had argued, badgered, pleaded and even begged the woman at the counter…but to no avail.

She may as well have been quarreling at the wind for howling through the mountain passes, or disagreeing with the clouds for bringing the summer rains.

The tickets were nonrefundable, and like it or not, she had effectively lost over 2,000 dollars because of a stupid storm. She sighed angrily.

The warrior's stubborn nature resented letting the issue alone, however. She refused to accept defeat at the cruel hands of fate and a terse-lipped secretary. Time for another approach. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, chewing the inside of her cheek.

She would find another way…


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan sat cross-legged on the couch, her eyes skimming over the page of the book she held, but not actually seeing the words. She peeked at the clock above the microwave in the tiny kitchenette, before peering out the window to search for the sun.

The sky was dark, the last of the vibrant hues of the sunset's golden blood-orange were retreating below the rooftops. The sun had gone for the night, sinking sleepily below the horizon to lay in wait for another day's dawn.

_Perfect._

Mulan flicked her book closed with a snap, and tossed it on the couch. She stretched, smoothed the front of her clean navy blouse with a nervous hand, and called out to her girlfriend.

"'Rora!" She called, her voice carrying down the short hallway to the open door of the other girl's room. "C'mere. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Aurora queried, poking her head out to see what the fuss was. She was clothed in little more than a gossamer silk nightdress. The translucent cream fabric shimmered and shifted with her every movement, cupping her bosom and flowing elegantly over her hips. A hem of delicate lace teased just above the knee. Mulan had to momentarily remind herself how to breathe.

"You'll see" The warrior said with a wan grin. She strode across the room, took the princess's hand in her own, and tugged gently towards the window, looking over her shoulder in askance. Daring her to follow.

Aurora complied, curiosity kindling to life in her azure eyes, and she allowed herself to be guided towards the windowsill. Mulan momentarily unwound her fingers from her lovers, extirpating herself from the grasp, and gripped the window frame, pushing hard with a murmured 'oof' as the glass windowpane slid upwards under her brute force.

She locked the window securely in place with the tiny brass latch, before swinging her legs over and out. The soles of her worn boots barely made a sound as they landed on the cool metal slats of the fire escape.

She silently held out a hand, gallantly inviting her princess to follow. Aurora paused a moment, arching an eyebrow, before slowly surrendering to Mulan's lead. Her nightshift whispered along her thigh as she stepped over the sill and out into the cool night air.

The lights of the quiet city were spread out below, tiny pinpricks of luminescence in the almost impenetrable darkness. The streets were empty at this time of night, and nary a soul disturbed the peaceful world of the sleepy town.

_Storybrooke is our home,_ Aurora thought with a sad smile. _It always will be._

It was where they belonged. Others may have left and returned to the Enchanted Forest through portals or ventured off into the far reaches of the world to explore and start lives of their own, but Aurora and Mulan had opted to stay behind. Someone would need to take care of the town and its people. This was their place. This was their new start. This was their happy ending.

Mulan tugged her from her reveries, pulling her up the narrow metal stairs to the roof of their apartment complex.

A petit table draped with a white satin cloth sat upon the rooftop. A pair of wrought-iron deck chairs were perched in the welcoming glow of candle-light. A single wine-red rose rested upon the table next to a diminutive black ring box. A tiny teardrop diamond sparkled, cradled in the crux of a simple golden band. The many facets reflected the flickering flames, tossing shards of light into the darkness.

The princess let out a little gasp, her fingers flying to her mouth as she struggled to comprehend the scene. Tears welled in her eyes, as the implications sunk in.

Mulan ran her fingers nervously through her hair, her eyes looking everywhere but Aurora's face.

_Shit. She probably hates it._

"I… I know it's not perfect. I wanted to impress you and take you to Ireland and show you all of the places you wanted to see in the world. The green hills and the cliffs, but the flights were canceled because of a storm and the stupid lady wouldn't give me the money back or let me switch the flight so—." Mulan's ramblings were cut short by Aurora's lips capturing her mouth midsentence.

Her fears, her doubts, and all her ruined planning seemed to fade into oblivion like morning dew beneath the rays of the sun.

"It's beautiful. I couldn't think of anything better." Tears of jubilation stained the princess's cheeks in blotchy rivulets as she gazed into the dark eyes of her mate.

Mulan grinned crookedly, her heart lighter than air. She leaned forward, wrapping Aurora in an embrace, their foreheads touching. Breathing the same air under the same sky. They stood a moment in complete quiet, reveling in their togetherness.

The warrior cleared her throat. "So…Aurora, will you—" Mulan's question was cut short again by Aurora's hungry lips, hot and insistent.

_Yes. Yes. Today, tomorrow, and every day after_. The princess's body seemed to say, the message clearly read in the vibration of every cell and sinew. Rapture was etched in her very soul. _I am yours and you are mine. _

Mulan's head swam, and the night was alight with stars.

They broke their kiss, breathless, panting, laughing, and crying.

"The best is yet to come, princess." The warrior whispered, indicating the glittering heavens with a nod of her head.

Aurora's face turned upwards, her neck craned back as she scoured the skies. Her face and hair were basked in the pallor of the moon's soft glow. Chestnut tresses looked nearly black in the night's shadows, and stars were reflected in the ice-clear pools of her eyes. Somehow, even in darkness, the princess shone with an ethereal beauty. Fey-like and otherworldly. Untouchable and unreal.

_I can't believe she's mine._ Mulan thought. _My other half_.

A flash of light arced across the sky and Aurora gasped, rocking forward on her toes and pointing with excitement. "Look! Look! Did you see it?!"

Mulan watched out of the corner of her eye as the meteor disintegrated, blazing out in a flash of brilliance. "Yes. Beautiful." She murmured, far more focused on Aurora than the multitudes of stars that dotted the sky above.

Tentatively she reached out, stroking the princess's hair. It was smooth and soft to the touch, like fine spun silk or satin. She wove a lock between her fingers delicately, and playfully tucked the ringlet behind Aurora's ear.

"Have you ever seen anything so perfect?" Aurora whispered, eyes shining in the pale moonlight.

"No, never." And the swordswoman spoke truly, her eyes unerringly trained on the upturned face of her new fiancée. Everything was exquisitely radiant, and the future seemed nearly as bright as the distant stars.


End file.
